Adventures of a Teenage Guidance Counsellor
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Surely they don't let Barkin act as Guidance Counsellor as well. A few Kim Possible characters go to Alex Saffic amateur guidance counsellor for advice. Rated M for adult themes, sexual references, coarse language and Bonnie being out of character.
1. Is it even possible?

Author's Note: I must stress that this situation would never happen in real life. Seek advice from Qualified individuals if you find yourself with a mental health issue or want help turning your life around. That in mind make sure its not the guidance counsellor that was around when I was back in High School, one of his charges ended up hiding in her boyfriend's closet for five years. Also Alex Saffic's name is blatantly stolen and I have no idea of the original source, my apologies for not crediting who ever came up with it.

Chapter 1: Is it even possible for some one to understand

Yep just another day was what the girl thought as she ducked out of the way as a red haired girl leapt right over her. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her severely short hair. She hoped that the red head got the work in on time. An angry Barkin never made for a good school environment. Although that would probably make this day blur together with the other ordinary days even more. She sighed as more students made their way to where ever they chose to have lunch. She desperately wanted to go to her preferred place as well but today she had responsibilities. She grumbled as she fumbled with the keys she had been entrusted with. Unlocking the door that said guidance officer she let the stuffy aroma wash over herself. After opening a window in the vain hope of getting some fresh air she took her seat behind the desk. Most people would find it unusual for a student to take a chair but for those in and around Middleton high it was the most normal thing in the world. There was a light knocking on the wall next to the opening doorway.

"Come on in," the young woman at the desk called without looking up.

"Um Hi," the red head said. "It's Alexandra right?"

Looking up the short haired girl was surprised as to who it was.

"Well I do prefer Alex," she said. "What can I do for you Kim?"

The teen world saver shifted her feet nervously then sat down quickly on the chair across from Alex. Still she was not forth coming with the information that Alex needed to be of assistance to the girl.

"So I saw you earlier," Alex said trying to put the girl at ease. "Late handing in an assignment for Barkin again?"

"Yeah, can't he understand that…" Kim shrugged as the mental barrier broke. "Well that's what I'm here for, I don't think anyone understands me."

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked

"Well I love the world saving but I'm also just a regular girl," the girl who could do anything explained. "How many people realises that I can't give either up? That its part of who I am but it gets hard when they start affecting each other and I just need a little leeway for some things."

"Like Barkin this morning?"

"Yeah," she said sighing. "You think being ex-military he would realise that death ray prevention is a higher priority than dead presidents."

"I'll assume Barkin isn't the only one," Alex stated.

"Yeah GJ doesn't seem to realise I can't be at their beck and call all the time," Kim said. "Sometimes I just like to hang out at the mall you know."

"GJ?"  
"Arrgh, forget I said that please and thank you."

Alex had a little chuckle she wouldn't tell Kim she was related to Doctor Director.

"I just want some one to realise I can do anything but I'm also capable of burning out," Kim said slightly frustrated. Alex considered this for a second.

"I can think of three people who probably understand this about you," she said.

"Really who?" Kim asked.

"Well first that green woman you're always fighting," she said.

"Shego?" Kim asked confused.

"Well last time you came here you had just found out she used to be a hero," Alex explained. "I was thinking perhaps the reason she went to the villain community which has more lax expectations was because she to probably had moments like this."

"Maybe," Kim admitted. "Of course I can't ask her seen as we are not exactly on friendly terms."

"That's true," Alex said. "The second is Ron Stoppable."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Kim said. "We have been friends since pre-k and he was the one who got me started in the hero business."

"He's also the one I see you doing regular stuff with and encourages you to take time for yourself," Alex observed. "He also continues to support you in your hero gig. You know I asked him about it and he said you wouldn't be K.P. anymore if you gave it up but you wouldn't be K.P. anymore if you didn't go with him to Beuno Nacho after cheer practice either."

"That's good to know," Kim admitted.

"If you want my advice talk about this to the people who don't understand your responsibilities or your needs," Alex suggested. "It's the first step."

"Thanks Alex," she said as she got up and went to the door. Before she went out however she turned and looked at the other girl.

"Who's the third person?" Kim asked.

"Sorry Kim that would be divulging confidential information," Alex said. "Your mom's a doctor I'm sure you understand about these things."

"Okay," Kim said sheepishly. Alex heard some conversation from the hallway as she sorted through some paper work and prepared for the appointments she had with other students after school.

"So KP I was thinking Beuno Nacho and then a movie after cheer practice today," was the enthusiastic suggestion. "Unless we get a mission involving some one in the top three on my villains list."

"You have a list?" came the question filled with disbelief.

"Sure Monkey Fist, Drakken and then Shego that's my top three."

"Movie sounds good," Kim replied. "Ron…"

"Yeah KP," he said.

"Thanks for understanding."


	2. What's wrong with Ron?

Chapter 2: What's wrong with Ron?

Alex was about to close up and go to her gym class after dealing with the lunchtime usual of homework worries, peer pressure problems and minor self esteem issues when she had another knock on her door. She looked up and smiled. Sure it was worrying to see him come to the door but the grin across the blonde boys face was infectious after all.

"Hi ya Alex," he said. "How's this day finding my favourite volunteer mental health professional?"

"Well not quite professional Ron," she said. "Hi Rufus."

The naked mole rat that sat upon the blonde boy's shoulder responded with a squeak that sounded suspiciously like a reply in English.

"Any way how is that lovely lady of yours?" Ron added.

"Well you know Justine," she replied. "Always trying to figure out the right math to effectively meta-game the universe."

"Anything practical?" Ron asked.

"Well she said something about selling the particle accelerator to a university once she's done with her own observations," she said. "But you didn't come in here to make idle chit chat."

"Aww man you got me," Ron said in good humour. "Just got some things to get off my chest."

"Okay but first how are the money problems we talked about last time coming along?" Alex asked as Ron took a seat.

"Better,' was the reply. "I just wish I could spend a bit more but I've got to be strong otherwise I break the plan and I land right back in that mind set that made be blow so much money I could have used on something useful or saved. I mean a ring I couldn't even lift, what was I thinking?"

Rufus chattered and Alex was sure he said not thinking uh huh.

"That's good to hear," Alex said. "So what's on your mind today?"

"Its about the whole world saving thing," Ron explained. "I could try and talk to Kim about it but you know neither of us likes mission stuff infringing on beuno nacho time unless we're currently working on one and bringing it up while climbing through vents just doesn't work. Sure I've bought it up but we can't have serious talk because we're likely to have to destroy a doomsday device in the next five minutes."

Alex nodded as she could at least try to imagine that situation.

"You know I've blown up so many of those things you think at least Drakken would remember my name," Ron practically screamed as he rose to his feat and began pacing. "But oh no it's always Buffoon, dofus or sidekick."

Alex was surprised by venom and spite that Ron attributed to the last word. Ron calmed down after about a minute and sat back down.

"Well at least Monty remembers my name," Ron said. "But that's because I did steal the mystical monkey power from him the first time the ronster flew solo on a mission."

"Monkey powers?" Alex asked noting how Ron shivered at the m word.

"Yeah total sick and wrong isn't it," Ron said while shaking her head. "But it did lead to a few more solo adventures that have been good for the Ron man but I'm in this awkweird situation were I can't even give Kim the details."

"So you feel a lot of the time you don't get the recognition you deserve?" Alex asked.

Ron considered for a moment.

"I guess," was his eventual reply.

Alex tapped a few keys on the office's computer waking it from its sleep mode and then entering a web address. She then turned the screen to Ron showing him the Kim Possible web page.

"Read the comments," she ordered. "And then Kim's blog and then Wade's blog."

Ron was pleasantly surprised. But two caught his interest. Doc D in Blue wrote another week another explosion caused by Mr. Stoppable. Go Super Hottie for Everyone wrote that maybe villains should wise up to the sidekick not being a weakness for team possible but its greatest asset. There were also comments left by cheerleaders after the camp wannaweep incident and many other people Ron actually knew praising his contribution to team possible's exploits.

"Wow," he said. "Thanks Alex, I might save Kim and Wade's blogs until next time I'm feeling down because of this."

"One more thing," Alex said before he left. "Look at your own page on the site."

As she clicked in the appropriate spot Ron began to read the words he had written when Wade had set up the sight.

_First and for most I'm in this to help Kim in anyway I can. Sure it'll be nice for my name to be remembered by some of the people we help but if they don't, as Kim is fond of saying it's no big, that's not why I do this._

"I'm being an idiot aren't I," before Rufus or Alex could comment he continued. "I mean more so than usual."

"Well it's natural to want your hard work recognised and be respected," Alex said. "You were perhaps just looking in the wrong place for it."

"And then I made it worse by forgetting why I started doing this in the first place," he said and then got up to leave. "Thanks Alex."

"No problem Ron," she said. "You better hurry Barkin is taking boys gym today."

"Oh man what happened to Coach…"

"Freak accident while he was inflating basket balls last weak."

Ron rushed off with additional thanks as Alex locked up. She had to hurry herself otherwise she'd miss her own gym class completely. Then she wouldn't be happy, as she would lose her one reason she agreed to do counselling on this particular day. Sure Justine had a portable sonic shower which meant she didn't have to strip further than her bra and Panties but Alex still liked to sneak glances at her girlfriend, oh she'd have pleasant dreams tonight. She was quite sure Justine did the same as she used the device after her. Yep despite the two unusual, unlikely visitors today was just like any other.


	3. Tara the Troubled Truce Maker

Chapter 3: Tara the Troubled Truce maker

Alex smiled; Big Mike was making amazing progress. With luck he would be a student with B's by the end of the year and could finally do what he really wanted. Only last year most people would have written him off as a ne'er do well who would drop out sooner or later. But now Big Mike was looking into colleges. She filed some documents away and then noted her next appointment had failed to show up.

"Poor Kid," she said. "I have no choice but to report you."

She sighed as she quickly went through the case history she had been given. She would find the boy tomorrow and introduce herself. Seeing she was different to most people in her position it might at least get him to show up and then maybe she could get him to let her help.

"Before Barkin makes it worse," she said to the air as she picked up a chocolate chip cookie from the batch that Justine had thoughtfully given her. Justine tried to claim that the perfect cookie was a continuing experiment but Alex knew the truth. Justine baked them because she loved her; Alex loved to tease about that.

Then a cheerleader darkened the doorway. Not the one she was expecting though, the one she was expecting would never wear her uniform here. A quick check of her watch showed that cheer practice was only half way through anyway. She noticed the blonde girl's hesitation. Alex mentally ran through the names of the cheerleaders, she was slowly getting an idea of how much work teachers put into remembering their students names. Finally she thought she hit upon the right one.

"Umm Tara," Alex said. "I think if you stand in the door way too long you violate the fire code or something."

"Oh sorry," the blonde girl said as she finally made up her mind and entered the room.

"I've had a cancellation," Alex explained. "So I can help you with your current cheer crisis."

Alex already had an idea of whom the two causes of Tara's troubled state were.

"I've had it up to here with those two," Tara said in an uncharacteristically cold voice as her hands animatedly gestured to where here was. Perhaps appropriately the cheerleader indicated her neck as in pain in the.

"Don't get me wrong Bonnie is my best Friend and Kim is great as well but," Tara finished with a shake of her head.

"Fighting over the top of the pyramid again are they?" Alex asked.

"Worse Bonnie challenged Kim for the captains spot," Tara said almost in tears. "Luckily I slipped on some of Ron's mouth foam so calling for a break was something that every one could agree on."

"Wasn't Bonnie captain for awhile a few months back?" Alex asked.

"For two weeks," Tara nodded. "Why can't she just accept that Kim's better for the squad and why can't Kim just see Bonnie as I do? Arrgh I just wish they would sort this whole ultra competitive thing out."

"It's not healthy," Alex said in agreement.

"Not for the squad, not for them, not for school spirit," Tara listed.

"And definitely not for you," Alex said. "You've become stressed by stepping in and refereeing every verbal sparing match those two have had since Kim started cheering in Middle School correct?"

Tara nodded in response.

"That's got to be stressful," Alex said as she considered the problem. "Listen you have to talk to both Kim and Bonnie about how their fighting is affecting the squad and yourself."

"But how?" the blonde asked as she tried to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Bonnie is your friend she'll listen to what you say," Alex stated. "As for Kim ask Ron for help. Believe me he'll do anything to make his or Kim's life less stressful.

Tara considered for a moment that Ron seemed to have spilled the mouth foam at the exact time she herself had been looking to diffuse the situation. She had had no hesitation when she intentionally walked over it and gave the most realistic tumble she could do on such short notice.

"Then what?" Tara asked.

"Suggest a compromise," Alex said. "Co captains or something."  
"Like that'll work," Tara said with a snort. "Those two hate each other, well Bonnie at least detests Kim for some reason."

Alex smirked as if she had more information than Tara had access to but it passed unnoticed.

"You'll come up with something acceptable to all parties," Alex said. "You're all smart no matter how much Bonnie tries to hide that fact and Ron's natural state of being suggests otherwise."  
"Ah thanks," Tara said as she stood. "I'll try that."

"My Doors always open if you need more help," Alex said cheerfully.

"Thanks again umm," Tara looked around sheepishly. "You know I've cheered when you've played basket ball and I've seen you about the place but I can't remember your name."

"I do kind of fade into the background sometimes," The brunette smirked. "The names Alex."

"Ah so you're the one who got Justine away from her equations," Tara exclaimed.

Alex just shrugged.

"Not really she can calculate if I'm going to score in her head before I take a shot," Alex explained.

"But she cheers you on all the time?" Tara said.

"I know cute isn't it?"

Tara shook her head in amusement as she walked out the door. She left positive that today many problems the cheer squad had due to Kim and Bonnie would be solved. Alex thought that this would make her next appointment interesting.


	4. Befuddled Bonnie

Chapter 4: Befuddled Bonnie

Alex was leaning back in her chair trying to think of where to take her girlfriend for their usual Saturday Night date this weekend. She heard footsteps coming down the hall so she checked her watch. It was exactly forty-five minutes after cheer practice. So that meant it was time for her regular appointment to show up. It had been surprisingly easy to convince the principal to allow her to remain here so long after school was officially out and all the extra curricular activities had long since finished for the evening. She had found out later that Mr. Barkin had so many classes to substitute for that he was often on the school grounds much longer.

A girl entered and closed the door behind her. She then drew the small blind that covered the tiny window of frosted glass. She placed her sports equipment bag down and took her usual seat. Well that is if you considered flopping down on the couch that was placed up against the wall taking a seat. The girl looked around for a bit and then finally removed her wrap around sunglasses satisfied that she hadn't been seen. Alex had to shake her head at such actions; it was not like any of the student body would recognise the girl, as she was currently dressed. No the girl sitting here in her heavy boots, punk skirt, simple white t-shirt and the denim jacket with the sleeves torn off definitely wouldn't be recognised by even close friends and family.

"Well Bonnie," Alex began as she rolled her chair over to the couch. "I hear there was a bit of…an incident at cheer practice today. Why don't we start with that?"

"I screwed up again," Bonnie Rockwaller replied as she looked away embarrassed by her actions. "I thought maybe I could let her have three weeks this time, but instead all I did was hurt the very few genuine relationships I have and probably…"

Alex mental added lose a chance to repair all the mistakes you made with her.

"Thank god Tara came up with the compromise idea and Ron was able to get her to agree to it."

Bonnie noticed the smirk on Alex's face.

"You gave Tara the idea didn't you?" the brunette with the stunning eyes asked.

"You know I'm not allowed to talk about other patients," Alex said. "I have to sign so many agreements and things."

Bonnie just accepted it.

"So anyway Tara's now in charge whenever Kim is on missions, Kim then accepted three of the cheers I choreographed and gave me the top of the pyramid for two of them and one of hers," Bonnie explained a grin plastered across her features. "Now I don't have to worry about toppling the pyramid and hurting her or Tara and the others as much as I normally do."

"You know if you just tell her," Alex began but Bonnie immediately shifted and looked away from her into the back of the couch. Alex cursed herself; they were still a long way from that point.

"Okay Bonnie how about this then, what would you have done even six months ago?" Alex asked.

Those startling Blue eyes turned and locked onto her directly.

"I wouldn't have even considered a compromise and would have used those Bonnie the Bitch tactics to play the whole thing through at least a week," she said.

"We've discussed this you are not a bitch," Alex said sadly. "Anyway what did you do today?"

"I sat down and talked it out," Bonnie said. "I never realised this twisted thing I've created between her and I was affecting more than just us."

"So who was it this time that led you to act out?" Alex asked.

"Connie," Bonnie said quickly.

"Come on Bonnie you know the drill," Alex prompted. "I can't help you if you don't open up to me."

"I think she noticed how intently I was reading about Kim's latest exploits in the paper this morning," Bonnie explained. "After she dunked my head in my cereal it was the same as always."

Alex sighed Bonnie had a lot of issues, many stemming from the treatment she had received from her very own sisters. Exacerbated by the concept of the food chain, which she was sure the elder Rockwallers had initiated during their time at Middleton high. She wished that the rules where a bit laxer concerning personal space. Every time Bonnie came in she thought she could use a hug. But the rules were there for good reason and she did what she could.

"Bonnie," Alex said softly. "Please recite your self affirmation Statement."

"I'm Bonnie and only I can define who I am, not my sisters, not my mother and I definitely do not have to pander to some irrelevant system called the food chain," the steel look in the blue eyes told Alex that the tanned girl definitely believed that. Bonnie shifted her gaze away.

"But today I…" Bonnie didn't know how to express how sad she was at failing to live up to that previous statement.

"Hey we all suffer set backs Bonnie," Alex said. "You remember that story I told you about when I was coming to grips with my sexuality."

Bonnie nodded silently.

"Besides we can chalk up today's drama as a slight negative that you Bonnie we're able to turn into a slight positive."

"Okay," Bonnie agreed feeling better about her eventual role in the events earlier that after noon.

"So has the real Bonnie been out this week?" Alex asked.

"I went to the convention in Upperton," Bonnie's blue eyes sparkled. This surprised Alex a bit because of its relative proximity to Middleton. The last time Bonnie went somewhere as she truly was it wasn't even within their home state. Perhaps the girl was making more progress then she thought.

"It was great," Bonnie continued. "I met a lot of great guys and hooked up with a great role playing group that hangs out at that comic shop downtown, I'm thinking of taking up their offer to join."

Alex's eyebrows shot up.

"You do know that," Alex began.

"Yeah Larry he's Kim's cousin or something right," Bonnie said. "Umm I did have to duck out of sight when I saw Ron and Felix wandering around."

Alex was caught in the memory of when Justine had dragged her into that store in order to dig up some fictional inspiration for her next project.

"I know Felix wouldn't know me well enough," Bonnie continued. "But I'm sure Ron called is that you BonBon."

"So would that have troubled you if he did recognise you?" Alex asked.

Bonnie opened her mouth and suddenly realised that her usual answer wasn't the first to spring to mind.

"No why shouldn't I be the real me," Bonnie said. "I'm sick of living the lie I've been forced into by my sisters."

"And?" Alex prompted.

"And myself," Bonnie admitted.

"This seems like a good time to bring up the goal you've set for this week," Alex ran her fingers through her short hair as she tried to remember where she had set down Bonnie's file. Eventually she found it in the middle of the desk where she had left it.

She thumbed through to the list of goals written down in Bonnie's own handwriting.

"According to this it's the week you're going to tell some one," Alex said. "Do you have some one in mind?"

"Tara," Bonnie said. "She's my best friend and even still spends time with me even though I've been so fucked up all these years."

"It says here the whole truth," Alex said. "Not just the Bonnie who enjoys captain constellation and scenario nineteen as much as cheerleading and school dances and buys clothes from op shops instead of club banana."

"I know," Bonnie said as she shifted uncomfortably. "Today she asked me what my issue with Kim was again. It's long past the time I should have given her the real explanation."

"So do you know how you're going to tell her?" Alex asked.

"No and I'm as nervous as hell about it," Bonnie admitted.

Alex nodded remembering her own past experiences with the issue.

"Well my advice is to start with the simple and then let it flow from there," the shorthaired girl said.

"Then I'll tell her about this," Bonnie said her blue eyes setting into a determined gaze and gesturing at her clothing. "A logical place to start she has seen these clothes before, then I can move onto my sister issues and how I'm getting the best help available." Alex blushed in embarrassment, it wasn't like she was professionally trained, and she was just there because after the unpleasantness with the last counsellor it was either her, Barkin or nothing. Even Mr. Barkin had suggested her based on advice she was already giving to her fellow students.

"Do I have your promise that you'll get to Kim and the last subject?" Alex asked concerned that Bonnie would some how get sidetracked.

"Well I will have to explain why I kept this to her," Bonnie explained as she tugged half a pencil from beneath her t-shirt that was tied to her neck by a string. "You think she'll believe me I don't have an excellent track record with the truth?"

"Just explain your hang up concerning glistening and how it affects your after training routine," Alex suggested. Bonnie's tan was overpowered by the powerful red blush that came to her face.

"I guess you're right about that," Bonnie's voice came out as a tiny squeak. Alex chuckled.

"Okay I noticed your goals are a little smaller for awhile but then there's one that as Kim would say is a major big," Bonnie nodded. "I'll bring some books on the subject that could be helpful to you and we'll talk about your Mom a bit."

"Okay," Bonnie said knowing that if she was ever to find a stable mental state conducive to her own happiness she would have to talk about such issues.

"Usual time?" Alex asked.

"Better make it fifteen minutes later," Bonnie said. "I need to talk to Ron about his warm up and warm down, the squad and Kim would be lost if he injures himself by not stretching properly."

"Ah I see already on to your next goal, talk to Ron without calling him a loser," Alex smiled. "Well get a move on I have to get out of here before I have more explaining to do than you do."

"You are so whipped Alex," Bonnie chuckled as she got up and pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and went out the door. Alex could hear Bonnie's side of the conversation.

"Hey Tara," she said. "Can you met me at the cow and chow in five, my treat…no I can't go there I have to talk to you about something that I can't talk to Kim about yet…no I think the squad is perfect as it is, just like its captain…of course I'm talking about Kim…just come to the cow and chow and I'll tell you…life changing important Tara."

Alex shut down the computer and tidied away the files. She turned off the lights and locked the door before she walked down the hall. Past the staff room were Mr. Barkin was undoubtedly trying to find away to lower Ron Stoppable's grades further and towards the science lab that still had it lights on.

Inside she found her girlfriend amusing herself with an equation involving imaginary numbers. Alex smiled when she noticed Justine had dotted the i's in the equation with love hearts again.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she slid her hands around the other girl's waist while she put the chalk down.

"It's okay," Justine said as she spun around in the embrace and locked her arms around Alex's neck. "So where are we going for dinner tonight."

"Anywhere but cow and chow," Alex said. "One of my charges is progressing well and tonight might be a break through but she has to do it on her own."

"Oh you mean that cheer leader who has a secret flame for Miss Possible," Justine said smiling.

"How did you know?" Alex asked knowing that the teen super genius hadn't heard from her.

"Failed flubber experiment," Justine explained. "Don't ask, especially as it concerns a certain basketball player's birthday."

"Okay so I assume you were somewhere high above when you saw something interesting," Alex said.

"You're doing a good job Alexandra," Justine said. "Especially if a social klutz like me can tell. Keep helping her and maybe someday she can be as happy as you and I."

"Thanks," Alex said as she began to help Justine clean up the lab. "I will."


	5. Barking mad Barkin

Chapter 5: Barking mad Barkin

"Saffic," Barkin bellowed as he came down the hall as the teen guidance counsellor was unlocking the office she used.

"Yes Mr. Barkin?" she said trying to remember if she had done something to upset him or if any of her grades had slipped.

"I just need a moment of your time," he said. "In private of course."

Alex motioned for him to follow her in. She booted up her computer as she took her seat all the while wondering what this was about.

"Please take a seat Mr. Barkin," she offered.

"I'd prefer to remain standing," he said. Alex shook her head but it was only natural to expect such stubbornness from this teacher who was sure to become tomorrow's sub-urban legend.

"What did you want to talk about?" Alex asked.

"First I'd want to thank you for all the hard work you've put into this position," he said. "Student drop outs have decreased to a mere three percent and disruptive behaviour is at an all time low."

"Thank you Mr. Barkin," she replied. "I do what I can."

"I was wondering if you could possibly extend your services to the faculty?" he asked.

"How can I help you Mr. Barkin?" Alex asked.

"No no you misunderstand," the teacher tried to explain. "It's the Lunch lady, yeah that's it, she uh is huh concerned about how the students perceive her and is worried about…"

Alex just smiled the lunch lady would ladle out mystery meat with vindictive disrespect to the student body till the day she died and would never see that as a problem.

"What's the trouble Mr. Barkin?" she said calmly.

Mr. Barkin fidgeted.

"Come on, your overworked, underpaid but that's obvious," Alex said. "But what's got even your well developed coping mechanisms wearing away?"

Barkin slowly took a seat.

"Everyday I come in and yet another one of my stalwart colleagues has injured themselves, ran off somewhere or some other ridiculous thing," he said. "Does the school hire another substitute? No they just go Barkin you can handle this you're the tough guy with a military background it should be a walk in the park and it would be except for one thing…"

"Which is?" Alex prompted.

"Ronald Stoppable," he said. "English, Stoppable, History, Stoppable, Post modern art critiquing and its geopolitical implications, Stoppable, Stoppable, Stoppable!"

Alex was quite surprised when Mr. Barkin placed his head in his hands and began weeping.

"It's not fair why does he get to glide through life while I have to work hard at everything," he said. "I even have to shave fifteen times a day just to be free of facial hair."

Alex was at a loss at what to do. She pondered a moment and then realised how often she saw Barkin still here even when her after school session ran late. In fact since she had started in her current role he had never once left before she did.

"Mister Barkin when was the last time you took some time off or just had a moment to yourself?" she asked.

"Now when did Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller graduate? I think it was sometimes before that," he said unsure because it was possibly even well before that.

"I think you may be jealous of Ron," Alex stated.

"Jealous of Stoppable don't make me laugh," Mr. Barkin retorted insulted by the idea.

"Well not of Ron so much as his ability to find time to slow down smell the roses and get the people around him to do the same," she explained. "You know relax."

Mr. Barkin looked up and his face was once again that of the stern educator.

"Thank you Ms. Saffic you've given me something to think about," He said.

"Listen I'm not to sure I've I can continue to help due to potential conflict of interests," Alex said realising if she received good grades from Barkin whilst assisting him in this manner it may call those grades into question.

"But," she continued as she jotted a number down on a post-it note. "I can refer you to this clinic; they specialize in stress management and that area."

"Thanks," he said as he took it from her hand. "Umm, are they any good?"

"Well I forced Justine there when she was caught up writing that article for some physics journal and stressing over her contribution to that mars probe," she explained. "It only took her a few weeks for her to just stand back from them both one day and decide a walk in the park with me was what she needed for a little while instead. She still went for awhile after that."

He remembered the period as Justine had nearly used an old project to send him to alternate dimension when he tried to retrieve something from the science lab.

"Thanks again," he said. "But just a reminder your history paper is due tomorrow."

Alex groaned as Mr. Barkin walked out the door.


	6. Miss Go

Chapter 6: Miss Go

Alex was leaning back in her chair being pleased with herself. She was in senior year her grades were good, things where going well with Justine and she had just gotten off the phone after having a conversation with Big Mike. He related how he was doing in college and had thanked her for her help. It had given her a confidence boost especial after her recent sessions with Bonnie. The girl had not reacted well to the events towards the end of the previous school year. One event in particular, it had taken three of the sessions over the summer break just for Bonnie to do something other than cry over it. This in turn had made her feel she had failed the cheerleader as Bonnie began slipping back into her old habits. Big Mike's call had helped and had made Alex once again determined to succeed. She was just about to write some notes that would hopeful make the afternoon session with Bonnie go more smoothly then it had, after the kiss between Kim and Ron, when Mr. Barkin came in.

"Saffic," he began. "I need you to have session with the new substitute teacher the school is thinking of hiring."

"Finally getting some help Mister Barkin?" she asked.

"Hopefully," he said unable to hide how happy he was. "But despite the fact she has passed the standard check of her mental health there are still some issues that may arise from both a medical condition and a pre-existing relationship she has with a student here at Middleton high."

"This is a little unusual Mister Barkin," she said thinking that the school should use professionals for this instead of an amateur like herself.

"I know Saffic but you're the only one I trust to do this," he explained.

"Okay I guess," she said still feeling a little uncomfortable about it.

Mister Barkin went out the door and momentarily returned with a young woman in tow. The first thing Alex noticed about her was that she was slightly green. The second thing she noticed was she didn't look nearly as dangerous as the wanted poster adorning Kim's locker made her seem.

"Miss Go this is Alexandra Saffic, a student here that acts as our part time guidance counsellor," he said making the introductions. "Miss Saffic this is Shelly Go."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Go," Alex said extending her hand.

The woman took it and shook firmly.

"Please it's Miss Go," she said. "I've always found Ms to be too pretentious and it makes me feel old."

"Okay then," Mr. Barkin said. "I'll be back in a little while."

Alex just nodded her understanding and then turned her complete attention to Miss Go, a.k.a Shego. No wonder Mr. Barkin had wanted something more than the standard psyche test. Miss Go had already sat down. Alex was about to ask about the abnormal skin colour and the powers when Miss Go deciding to speak first cut her off.

"This might be my only chance to be normal," she said. "Well as close to that as I can get looking and being the freak I am anyway."

"So have you been like this for a long time?" Alex asked.

"Yeah since I was a kid," she said. "I used to get teased a lot about it until I accidentally burned down the girl's bathroom in middle school, after that most kids were too scared to interact with me, even when I had to do group projects."

"That must have been tough," she said.

"Yeah it was," she said. "It got so bad my elder brother, he was my guardian at the time, pulled me out and had me home schooled."

"That must have been lonely," Alex said thinking of how much she would miss interacting with Justine and her other classmates.

"My little brothers always hung out with me but yeah," she said. "But it's not like I was making any friends in the regular school system anyway, god Kim doesn't know how lucky she is, to do what she does and still have friends, family, Ron."

"You're talking about Kim Possible correct?"

"Yeah my little pumpkin, my Kimmie, my little…" Miss Go ranted but came to a halt. "That's odd I can't say the last one. It must come from the part of me that does hate her or at least what she has but I didn't."

"I thought you did hate her?" Alex asked intrigued.

"I would probably say yes if I wasn't hit with some piece of tech that seems to have made me better adjusted then I thought possible given my upbringing," she sighed. "I would normally rage about it being mind control and in all honest it still does annoy me but for some reason I just find myself thinking it was time to use my fancy degree for once and have something I never thought I could have."

"A normal life," Alex guessed to which Miss Go nodded enthusiastically. "So tell me more about your relationship with Kim?"

"Well we fight…a lot," she said. "But I guess everyone already knows that."

Alex smirked at the look that came over the young woman's face when she thought on it further.

"I have in the one or two occasions we've had to work together tried teach her some things and offer advice so she wouldn't make the same mistakes I made in the hero business," she said. "I hope I can do that more if I work here."

"But never the less you have both hurt each other severely in the past," Alex said. "Both physically and emotionally."

"I hope she can forgive me," the green woman said. "I've always felt terrible about hurting her badly even when I sounded like a broken record insisting I was evil over and over again. If she could forgive me I might forgive myself."

"Okay what about the times she has hurt you?" Alex asked.

"Last time I was in prison she was my first visitor," Miss Go explained. "She practically begged me to forgive her for saying she hated me and then kicking me and getting me electrocuted."

"This was before our summer break?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Miss Go said. "I wanted to accept her apology at the time but I was too stubborn but maybe now I'm not."

"Okay," Alex said as she considered the conversation. "I'll tell Mr. Barkin that you can start right away."

"What?" Miss Go asked in disbelief. "No accusation of this being a trick or concern about how students would react to the way I look."

"Well Kim will probably make sure it isn't a trick," Alex explained and to which Miss Go nodded because that was how Kim would definitely react.

"As for the second part," Alex said. "We won't see you as a freak after all we all know Ron Stoppable."

Miss Go smiled genuinely and brightly for the first time in a long time.


	7. Bonnie's Back

Chapter 7: Bonnie's Back

Alex was worried. She was once again in the office long after she wanted to leave and Justine unfortunately had stuff to do at the space centre so couldn't stay as well. But that was not what worried her; her main concern was her next appointment.

Bonnie Rockwaller, she had missed last week's session, Alex already knew why. Most of the school was abuzz with the gossip still. No her primary concern was how being attached on a molecular level to Kim Possible and affected that tanned teen's state of mind. She had already dealt with Ron and Barkin while they were still attached, she felt she needed counselling herself after that. Kim had seen her to but had also realised how Bonnie's sisters were related to why she stayed late after cheer practice. She had asked Alex but had respected the confidentiality, expected when one went to see the counsellor, when she was told she couldn't be given any information.

Alex was broken away from her thoughts when Bonnie came in and shut the door cautiously as she usual did.

"Sorry I couldn't make it last week," Bonnie said as she flopped onto the couch.

"It's okay," Alex said. "I do believe hanging off a cliff face in a foreign country is a reasonable excuse."

"I would have been back in time," Bonnie said as she pulled her prized possession, half of a pencil from her shirt. "But I was afraid if I pulled my weight and my hands being so close to hers…"

Bonnie trailed off for a second.

"Besides there is also Ron to think about," Bonnie stated. "If I do anything like that now…it's not fair on either of them."

Alex was glad to see that the real Bonnie was not having any trouble in private now even if she still had trouble breaking free of the mask she wore in public.

"You must have loved spending time with Kim though," Alex suggested.

Bonnie snorted.

"I would have if we weren't stuck in a place that made it difficult to go to the bathroom or shower," Bonnie explained as she developed a sly smile on her face. "Maybe next time Ron brings one of those bonding balls home I'll just settle for holding hands or maybe grab her in a passionate embrace."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex said hoping that the easy conversation they were having would make it easier get to the deeper issues. "So you and Kim do anything other than go find an antidote while you were stuck together?"

"Well not really," Bonnie sighed. "Maybe you could count me showing her we can actually work together when we caught up with that short German dude."

"I thought you were worried about being so close to Kim?" Alex asked.

"Well yeah but the only way I could lay into the guy who had hurt K was to work with her," Bonnie explained. "I hope he's still stuck to his dogs the little…I guess Kim didn't hear the threat I whispered in his ear about what I'd do if he did something that weird to her again."

"Threats Bonnie?" Alex asked so intrigued one of her eyebrows raised.

"It involves his hood cowl thing, ketchup and Kim's cousin Larry providing dinner conversation."

"Harsh," Alex said. "You mentioned that Dementor hurt Kim?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said looking away.

Alex had being getting pretty good at reading the cheer leader's body language and realised there was an issue here that needed to be explored further.

"Do you feel that Kim was hurt by getting stuck to you?" Alex asked and Bonnie once again glanced away.

"Bonnie how did you act towards Kim while you were attached?" Alex asked calmly.

Bonnie looked into her eyes.

"Like the Bitch I seem fated to be," Bonnie said in a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I feel even worse then when I went behind her back to Jim and Tim to try and learn more about her."

"And why is that Bonnie?" Alex questioned "Surely it's no different to how you usually treat her in public."

"Because," Bonnie cried. "Because I was going to tell her everything."

Alex let out a gasp of shock she swivelled her chair around and grabbed Bonnie's file off the desk and flicked through it to where Bonnie had written down her goals. Many were now crossed out but the majority were still not completed, fulfilled or they were in need of revision.

"But you weren't going to do that till…"Alex looked through the notes. "Two days before graduation."

"I know and telling Mom isn't for another month yet at least," Bonnie said as she shifted around on the couch trying to get comfortable.

"So I think the obvious question is why?" Alex said.

"I had been treating her like crap all day until I couldn't bear it anymore she looked so angry and sad at the same time," Bonnie explained not going into to much detail. "I was sick of hurting her like that so when I found myself at my house to pick out winter clothes I began searching my closest for my favourite set."

Alex knew full well that the clothes that Bonnie had on now were her only favourites.

"And then came a catalyst that made me want to blurt it all out and forced me to stay silent," Bonnie continued.

Alex came to a quick realisation.

"Which sister was it?" she asked.

"Both of them," Bonnie said her voice ominous and full of fear. "I think Kim saw the look I had on my face when they left I think she knows they're a source of many of my issues."

Bonnie shuddered remembering some of the worse things she had done to Kim over the years.

"I'm such an idiot I should have just told her," Bonnie cried. "I was scared, how would she react what would my sisters do to me, what would happened when it got back to Mom."

Alex silently handed Bonnie a box of tissues from her desk. Bonnie didn't thank her but set to work drying her tears. They sat in silence while Bonnie used up five more tissues. Then the cheerleader got a determined look in her stunning blue eyes.

"Alex I'm bumping up telling Mom to tonight," she said.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Tara's being suggesting it since I told her last year and she's right it's beyond time I told Mom every thing."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Alex asked.

"Thank you but Tara said she'd help me with this," Bonnie said. "But I would like to go over those confidence and esteem building exercises again."

"Okay," Alex said. "We have until Justine's parents swing by to pick me up after my sexy scientist is done at the space centre."

"Oh and can I ask you two favours," Bonnie said, she continued when Alex nodded. "One can you come with me when I tell Kim?"

"Of course I'll make sure to keep the day free," Alex said hoping to reassure Bonnie.

"Second will you keep helping me even after we graduate?" Bonnie asked as her brow furrowed and thought about the prospect of not receiving this kind of help after graduation.

"Of course Bonnie," Alex said. "I'm in this for as long as it takes."

"That's good to know," Bonnie said the feeling of relief washing over her and immediately relaxing her expression.

"It will be good to have at least one patient when I start my own clinic."

Bonnie looked over at Alex but then realised the girl was joking about this taking that long. Alex began to take Bonnie through the exercises again and decided she would make the same vow of as long as it takes to anyone who walked through her door seeking her help.


End file.
